


It's the heart that really matters in the end...

by Jaijaiwriter



Series: We’re Not Going Anywhere Until We Freeze... [2]
Category: Meet the Robinsons (2007)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Cornelius is a good dad, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaijaiwriter/pseuds/Jaijaiwriter
Summary: Summary: Besides having countless of admirable perks of being a famous inventor, there's also a series of reprehensible ones are also present. Wilbur had seen it right in front of his eyes until nosy paparazzi and false accusations became more dominant, he figured those haven’t been looked into that much in the past. But those apparently wasn’t all when a man with a weird beard poured fury to Robinson Industries by egging the company sign, they are in for an unexpected treat.
Relationships: Bud Robinson/Lucille Krunklehorn, Carl the Robot & Wilbur Robinson, Franny Robinson & Wilbur Robinson, Lewis | Cornelius Robinson & Franny Robinson, Lewis | Cornelius Robinson & Wilbur Robinson, Lewis | Cornelius Robinson/Franny Robinson, Lucille Krunklehorn & Lewis | Cornelius Robinson
Series: We’re Not Going Anywhere Until We Freeze... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951018
Kudos: 7





	It's the heart that really matters in the end...

_This is not good_

_It’s repulsive…_

Wilbur blinked at the title of the news article. But -of course- he doesn’t acknowledge it because one: it’s just absurd and two: why do this article exist?! And three: it’s hard to believe because the star topic of this article is before him with a neutral expression, no less.

Cornelius casually reading a book for science and technology as Wilbur ponders over this chaos. Maybe he shouldn’t worry about it and fret about getting his grounded days extended just because of this absurdity. Wilbur knows his dad is not that shallow but on the other picture, he's worried about what he would think.

If anything, Wilbur is still fixed on the fact that this article is just plain absurd. Sure, his dad would be close to losing his sanity whenever Wilbur had a bruise or a fever but that wasn’t even close to proving the absurdity.

They have arguments like every family does. Wilbur sometimes get upset with him and vice versa. Any humane father and despite the ‘failing is better that immediate success’ persona in the family, Wilbur will always catch that slight disappointment glint in his dad’s (along with his mom’s) eyes when some of his academic grades gets too low but it’s followed by ‘This doesn’t look great, Wil but let’s keep moving forward. Okay, what part of Algebra 1 do you need help with?”

Like every parent, his parents had rules to keep Wilbur on his toes. His mom had: no staying up past your bedtime, no sweets and snacks before a meal and etcetera, or you‘re grounded. His dad had: don’t touch anything in the lab when I’m gone, double-check the garage door ( _for goodness’ sake, Wilbur!_ ), and plenty more.

Between his parents, his dad is the kind of parent who lessen the blow of every punishment—Wilbur being in the lab right now is an example.

It’s hard to believe sometimes, people would go head over heels for finding flaws in a person despite being a human.

The teen shrugged, pocketing his phone. Knowing his father, he would pay them no mind. Giving them attention would ruffle their crazy feathers after all. “So, dad. ZPE?”

Cornelius perked up, “that is an excellent question.”

XXXXX

“One last- there you go.”

Wilbur grinned, “okay, let’s do this!”

Before he could move, Cornelius gripped his arm and used his other hand to grab a pair of safety glasses. “Here, take this.”

Wilbur grabbed it but then stared at the older man if he’s going to take one for himself. He’s sure to whine if the he’s the only one with the dumb safety glasses.

Meanwhile, the inventor grabbed a pair and slipped them on so Wilbur complied. “Mildred?”

A robotic voice came from above. “In your presence, sir.”

Neil bobbled his head. “Check diagnostics for ZPE prototype fifteen.”

Wilbur fiddled by biting his bottom lip. It has been a month since his dad found out about the possibility of _Zero Point Energy_ which is one of the smart ideas that caught his unwavering interest to stay for every test. Can you blame him? _Hell,_ It’s like telekinesis in a superhero movie!

“Checking…” the artificial intelligence says. “I detect nothing imminent in _prototype fifteen._ It’s ready for testing.”

The blond looked down at his son with eagerness twinkling in his eyes. “Ready?”

Wilbur grinned, “as I’ll ever be!”

“Fire it up, Mil.”

“Yes, sir.”

The metal glove lit up its creeks with a glow of blue neon. Color suggested by Wilbur. It hummed to life as the Robinsons admired its sleek futuristic design, illuminating enough to reflect on their eyes.

“Wow…” Wilbur gasped. “You definitely can be a superhero with this.”

“On your mark, sir.” Mildred said.

Cornelius slipped on a fire-retardant glove and slid his arm into the metallic blue neon glove. He then clasped it off with his other arm. With one good tug, his arm arises from the table. The metallic fingers moving gracefully with his hand.

“System operational…”

“Stand back a little.” Neil said to the younger boy.

After taking a few steps back, Wilbur watches the blue flares emits out of the glove’s fingertips. Blue sphere rolling into the air. Neil played with it, wiggling his fingers making the ball roll around his hand leaving a faint fading blue halo around it. The flares disappeared and he snapped his arm to a marker, wrapping it with blue.

“Sir…” Mildred’s voice slowly dives into wariness.

Neil waved his fingers. The marker floats. “Yeah?”

“I detected- “

The glove bursted into pitch black smoke. The marker dropped and the inventor yelped in pain, instantly swiping the Zero Point Energy glove off. It’s insides sparking repeatedly before bursting into flames.

Wilbur quickly ran to the nearest fire extinguisher and sprayed the glove with it.

The older Robinson ruffled his hair. “Good job.”

A silent robotic sigh was sensed. “25th prototype of Zero Point Energy glove analysis: 55 percent successful.”

Wilbur hung his head at the news in displeasure. His father ruffled his dark raven hair again.

“Don’t worry. We’ll just have to- “

“Keep moving forward.” The teen nods. “I know.”

“At least, we get to work together more.”

A groan bubbled in the teen’s throat.

Neil laughed. “What? Already sick of working with your old man?”

“Yes, and not because I already want it to work.”

The blond snorts.

XXXXX

In every person, there’s a different side of them for family and business. One can be carefree, jumpy and protective towards their love ones and become cold for business. For the twisted dark-side of the world, it’s vice versa for some.

A certain blond with a strengthened back, shoe heels tapping rhythmically and his icy blue eyes ready to stab anyone who gets in his way—this man screams _business_ contrast to the family man he is back at the Robinson mansion.

“Sir! Sir!” A brunet called out.

Cornelius stayed silent and stepped in the lift but held it open for Edward Maxwell to step in.

“How did the test go?” Edward asks as soon as the elevator starts climbing.

Neil clicked his tongue. “Unsuccessful.”

His assistant hissed. “Wilbur must’ve been so bummed.”

The mention of his brilliant son brought a hint of softness on his blue eyes. “Yep, called it. What’s my schedule?”

Ed pulled out a tablet between his side and arm. “Not much. Fixing the bug for the latest model of the travelator, finalize hover car 4.5 and meeting with President Banner.”

The last part made the blond frown. Despite the deprecation on having his company surrounded by press and countless of security guards _again_ , the fact he must deal with the man in such suddenness is questionable.

Neil held back a scowl. Sure, the President wants to squeeze every corner of his company for the nearing election. The lift ringed into a stop and he walks out. “Thanks, Maxwell.”

XXXXX

Wilbur flipped open his locker felicitousness seeping through his face. He caught some groups giving him skeptical glances as to why the son of the inventor extraordinaire _Cornelius Robinson_ and famous leader of sensational musical amphibians _Francesca Robinson_ is not vibe-ing with any friend groups and chose to be a loner.

He wished there’s a better word for people who chose to keep their distance after being betrayed by countless of friend groups.

Heaven know he experienced some of those…

_“That’s the fourth strike.”_

_Wilbur buried his face into his knees. “Good count, dad.”_

_Sighing, Neil ran his fingers into his hair._

_He leaned his head back at the offer of comfort._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_His face remained calm. He had no right to be mad. Frankly, the thought never glazed him. Bragging about his parents is second nature, it’s such a shame the world already knew about them before Wilbur got a chance show them off to the world singlehandedly. “It’s alright.”_

_“Another group off your list then?”_

_“Mmhm.”_

_The father and son spared the robot a glance, who chose to stay silent. Franny laid herself beside Wilbur wrapping him with more warmth. She laid her head on her son’s shoulder as he laid his own head on his father’s shoulder. Francesca’s arm around Wilbur’s shoulder and Cornelius’ arm around his wife and son._

_Wilbur starts to question the phrase **‘Friendship is everything’** when for him family weights more than friends and it feels_ unending. _Every corner he’ll face, there’s a family with a welcoming smile._

_He didn’t have to bother looking for a family because it’s already laid out for him before he was even born._

“So, your crazy mom must’ve not cared about the fact your mad scientist dad beats you up.”

Here’s a thing, mock Wilbur all you want. It’s like punching an urchin or a porcupine, you’re giving hits on something that’ll hurt you back.

Mock his family, the sharp creature had nothing to stop it from giving you the burning poison. That thing will even have a menacing grin as it watches you die.

“You keep tabs of _my_ family in news _crap rumor_ flash? Nice one, I heard from reality that your parents can’t handle being under the same roof as you.” Wilbur hissed. “I can’t imagine their pain.”

Sam’s eyes had gone wide like saucers and stepped back as an audible whisper of ‘ _Burn!’_ was heard. _Easy peasy,_ Sam always complained in school how unfair his parents are. Wilbur’s parents being unfair on the other hand, are just _rumors_ as a strike to drive his father down. Anyone who have common sense knows that.

Wilbur rolled his eyes as Sam hastily retreated. Despite snapping a nerve in his classmate, his displeasure for those rumors only heatedly flowered.

XXXXX

“Gentlemen, I assume you know why I’m here.”

Cornelius tried his best to keep his face anything but indignant. “Yes, sir.”

“Humor me.”

As President Banner took a seat, Cornelius sneaked out a clicker and stood by the projection screen. He straightened, portraying a confident façade. “We would like to present R.I.’s newest model of the hover car. Lyn?”

The female nods and taps a key on her laptop.

With the better design intact, the model of Hover Car 4.5 appears. “The design itself had more stability and endurance. Credit to Gilbert Taylor, one of our brilliant interns, for figuring it out. As for the energy it uses, is organic and causes less quiescent effect for nature. It’s weight for movement and maneuver is lighter which causes less sudden yaws.”

“Interior design is also refined. Cons that it’s three-seater in this present design and more seat quantity may dissent in size and weight thus making that version of this model still about to be designed and finalized. Pros, on the other hand, are that its seats are stuffed with durable memory foam, making it comfier and more sustainable and its Bluetooth feature allows the newest release of smart phones to connect and achieve countless of things. Dashboard and lighting are complimented with neon LED lights that may also vary in color.” With that, Cornelius finishes and pocketed the clicker with a slight bow. Claps echoing through the room. “Thanks to the Scientists, engineers, interns and staffs for making this possible.”

Lyn clicked off the projection and William Banner had a frown with a hint of rabidity.

The blond steeled himself with a silent ‘ahem’. “Mister Banner, you have a question to ask?”

“Is that it?”

Even if he already expected it, Neil froze, and his eyes brows flew past his round glasses. He curled his toes inside his shoes with a tight smile. “Yes, sir.”

“So, after twelve months of silence, that’s all you got? An upgrade from a formerly released idea?”

Seeing his employees fill their postures with slumped shoulders, bowed heads and lips tightened in a line, Cornelius let fury flash in his eyes. “Sir, with all due respect, this is an industrial invention company not a spell bound company.”

William’s eyes narrowed at him.

“It’s given that new ideas for an invention that start with a blank slate takes a lot of time. However, upgrades are more necessary lately.”

“Oh, I apologize Doctor Robinson. I just expected _more_ from our confederation.”

Neil’s mind flashed to a certain red hover car in his garage. He instantly shoves it away.

Banner clicked his tongue. “Really, it’ll be such a shame to lose it.”

The inventor’s employees let out an audible gasp, but his face remained calm, a hint of bewilderment soaking in.

Edward shot up from his seat. “Mister President, I find threatening our collaboration unnecessary.”

“Yeah? And how is that?”

“Your recent dishonorable attitude towards Dr. Robinson’s company in highly unfair after years of helping out _Todayland_ and many more countries with countless of inventions. Not to mention, helping you out on your very position.”

Murmurs were heard from his employees, Cornelius had to hold himself from having an enigmatic smile.

William let out a tight-lipped smile, shoving his hands into his pockets. He stared at Maxwell, “I’m sorry, Mister…”

“Maxwell. Edward Maxwell Executive Assistant of Robinson Industries’ CEO.”

“So, you’re not the CEO?”

Edward froze. “No, sir.”

“Oh, good! I get that you have a major position in Robinson Industries,” The President earned himself a pair of narrowed eyes from Cornelius. “But it seems you have a better explanation that your big ole CEO here.”

William and Cornelius stabbed each other with sharp glares. Murmurs were heard again from the inventor’s employees and silence were apparent from the President’s.

Edward straightened. “No better explanation, sir. Doctor Robinson already explained it himself. I just find it, I repeat, unnecessary for threatening our collaboration. I’m sure for all the works R.I. had done, it’ll be enough to get you elected.”

Neil smiled at his Executive Assistant and childhood friend before turning steel towards Banner.

“I’m sorry to break it to you, Maxwell but it’s not and I am here to stop this company from procrastination for countless of reporters. So, what would be your next step?”

Edward laid himself back down on the chair as Cornelius neared his employees.

“I’ll give two hours of intermission and break-time.”

“Sir, that’s not possible.” Edward mutters, shaking his head.

“Then make it possible. Live your motto ‘Keep moving forward’. Surprise me.” William sang in a monotone before him and his goons left the room.

Once they were alone, Neil let himself drop on a chair, pinching the bridge of his nose and Edward let furor show, crossing his arms over his chest.

Angelina ‘Lyn’ Delano clicked off her laptop. “Sir?”

Cornelius dropped his hand. “I need ideas from you guys.”

Maxwell uncrossed his arms, but the other employees chimed with ideas before he could speak.

“Upgrade for extendable vacuum cleaner? We can make it more efficient.”

Neil shook his head, “that’s nice, Maddie but no, we did enough for it’s last upgrade. Upgrading it again is like adding another damn camera on a smart phone device and say it’s a _revolutionary_ upgrade.”

“Bubble transportation? We can upgrade it’s stability and endurance.”

The inventor tapped his hand on the table repeatedly. “Nice one, Chris but we already archived Bubble transportation. Adding refinements to it’s chemicals can cause drastic failures.”

“Dr. Robinson, we can’t comply to what Mister President wants.” Edward points out.

Neil sighed. “I know that’s why we have to be ready for the worst.”

Lyn frowns, “which is?”

“Lose our collaboration.” The inventor caught his employees drop their heads. Edward leaned back on the chair, silently doing breathing exercises through his mouth, Lyn gapped like a fish out of water, Chris massaged his temple and Maddie rubbed her forehead. “We have to focus less on transportation devices and more on appliances and etcetera.”

Their downcast expression stayed vivid.

“You don’t have to worry about anything financial. I know I know losing our collaboration in the near future could take a hit. But don't worry about having your salaries cut.”

They gazed at him then nods with a genuine smile. The question of how their boss would manage that remains unanswered.

“But now, let’s back up on upgrades and start something with a blank slate.” Neil stared at Edward who seem to be voluming up on bewilderment. “Understood?”

Ed reluctantly nods, “yes, sir.”

“Banner is squeezing whatever he could with us, we have to do the same to him.”

Lyn lit up her laptop. “Where are we starting, boss?”

The four employees stared at their leader as he mulled over. His face lit up, “disposed ideas.”

“On it.” Lyn started typing.

Maddie and Chris moved to stand. “We’ll bring up lunch.”

Neil, Ed and Lyn say their food requests and after the duo left, the remaining trio pondered over ideas.

“We have to keep moving forward whatever the circumstances.” Cornelius stated.

The Executive and Administrative assistant nods in unison.

“How about this FLDS-something?” Neil and Ed frowns. Lyn continues, “it turns water into any type of food. We can call Mr. Flint Lockwood.”

Neil’s mind got a flashback at the said person and _man_ , that scientist is the definition of _wacky_ and border _-line_ crazy. Cornelius is almost tempted to never use his lab coat after his encounter with the fellow scientist. _Seriously?_ Is every scientist or inventor must be characterized with sweater vest? Tony Stark is lucky to not be identified with it in any of the fictional character’s movies. But Flint’s invention in question caused a catastrophe in his home island. “No, the machine was made then caused over-mutation of food, in other words, disaster.”

Lyn nods and moved on to the next idea. Sometimes Edward gave out the reason to turn it down and sometimes Angelina herself who suggested the idea, turns it down immediately. The trio were turning down idea after idea. An hour had passes and Chris and Maddie joined in with the team’s lunch until…

“Another idea from you, sir.” Lyn pressed her head against her palm.

Neil cleaned his glasses with his shirt before sliding them on.

“The helping hat. DOR-15.”

The blond’s face lit up. “We can do that. Her code is almost done after all.”

Lyn bobbled her head, tapping a key. “DOR-15, it is.”

XXXXX

_The padded wheel smooth under his fingers, leathered seat almost enveloping him. Wilbur tilted his head, eyes glued ahead. He could feel his side radiate in comfort, security and assurance. He sighed, feeling like it could engulf him. “You’re not leaving… are you?”_

_Feeling him breathe, Wilbur could feel his shoulders sag in warmth which his skin hunger for it when his bones feel like ice, making him shiver under his chest. “Just talk to me. Please…”_

_“Not going anywhere, kiddo.”_

_Feeling the cold seep through his muscles, he wished so bad he could believe_ that _. “Stop… lying.”_

_He gaped his mouth, shivers bubbling in his throat. “I don’t want to lose you.”_

_His cheek got dampened with a blazing blue light reaching to his eyes and nose. His eyes blurring._

_“I need help…”_

_Water seeps through his shoes. “Then let me.”_

_His chin drools water, soaking his neck and clothes. “You’re suffering, I can’t do nothing about it.”_

_Wilbur hung his head back, his brain heavy in his skull and shifted his eyes to the other man._

_“It has to happen.”_

_The road turns pitch black followed by the hover car hardly crashing into a wall. Wilbur stayed glued to his seat, unmoving and unaffected._

_The other person, however, shot up from his seat against the painful force._

_XXXXX_

_“-Robinson Industries’ CEO and head inventor states their next step is an all new upgrade to their hover car and a mystery invention that will help the society. We’re here with Doctor Robinson- “_

Shaky skeleton like fingers fiddled with the old rusty staticky radio. The index and thumb were around the cap, long untamed nails stuck out like sharp rusty needles. The fingers twisted it. The radio let out a cry of static before regaining itself.

“-would you give us a little detail about the mystery invention?”

The man leaned back on the wall, the ancient mattress beneath him slides uncomfortably into the exposed skin of his thighs and the old bed frame squeaks loudly.

“It could help people, that’s all I could say because it may or may not be pushed through.”

The man twitched at the recognition of the voice. Memories flooding in one by one.

Wow, he thought changing _Lewis_ to _Cornelius_ would somehow change the familiar tone and the way one speaks but he’s wrong.

He scratched his thin wire like beard, he couldn’t bring himself to care if dandruff and unmentionable insects were now on his clothes. Alright, he’s just as untidy as a cave man who never bathe for years (or maybe even worse) and everyone hates him—no need to rub it in.

The man in the radio is just so unlike him so everybody loves him.

He couldn’t say the same though…

Lewis’ life is everything he wished he had. It must’ve been so great having victory after victory and the cheers of everyone’s applause.

What Michael Yagoobian would’ve had if he never missed the catch.

“What are your thoughts for the upcoming election and Robinson Industries’ collaboration with President Banner?”

He closed his eyes, imagining for probably a millionth time if he did catch the ball. All those smiling faces and the gold shiny trophy in his grasp.

He opened his eyes and reality hits him like a truck making him scoff. No smiling faces, no trophy. He’s at this abandoned orphanage. All alone because he slept through the game.

“We wish for the best at the upcoming election and for our collaboration. Just keep on moving forward.”

A chuckle. “What would you say about your new title called ‘Father of the Future’?”

Michael frowns at the title.

“Wow, it had a nice right to it and thank you, I appreciate the people showing their appreciation through creative titles. But ‘Father of Wilbur A. Robinson’ perhaps is the title I am certainly and shamelessly proud of. Hey, kiddo if you’re watching right now.”

Another chuckle. “There you have it, folks- “

The radio turned static which Michael is thankful of. He had enough of hearing from his dimwitted ex-roommate. His expression who tortured him with sleepless nights because of his stupid project, leaving him hoping to stay awake for—

His whole body jolted at the realization, filing it with blazing hot rage. He had an overwhelming urge to inveigh at something or perhaps, _someone…_

Lewis or _-Goob scoffed-_ Cornelius ruined his game. Michael isn’t the one to blame, _Lewis is._

He felt a revengeful and menacing grin stretched his face. It’s awfully enjoyable…

Idea after idea passed his mind, all so doable. He never even knew he’s capable of such wonderfully horrid things…


End file.
